


Pink Lipstick

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [8]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'how about leaving a successful heist and heading to a celebration night out??' - from anon on tumblr, thanks babe 😘
Series: Res Doggos [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315478
Kudos: 32





	Pink Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is so shit but i love the idea and thank u thank u for the prompt :) also tw homophobic & racist slurs

It’s early evening and you’re sitting in front of a shitty vanity unit, fixing your hair & makeup. Today’s heist was a successful one– despite Pink’s mood swings, Brown’s motormouth and Blonde’s unpredictable behaviour, you all made it out alive. It was a miracle, really. You smile at the thought of it, ruffling your hair. Those guys really _are_ a strange bunch. 

To celebrate, Eddie had proposed you all head out into town for drinks & good food– well, the town you’re in right now. Obviously not the town you’d been in earlier that day (where you’d all collectively fucked up that jewellery store), that would be fucking stupid. A first-year-fuckin-thief move, as Pink would say. Speaking of Mr. Pink, you hear him call & rap on the door. “Blue! You ready?!” 

“Christ, Pink, I nearly shat myself! Do you _have_ to do that?!” you snap back, marching over to let him in. You’re all staying at a shitty little motel under false identities, all in separate rooms. But you know _which_ rooms so, unfortunately for you, the other Dogs know where to come if they want to annoy you. 

“Fuckin’ keep your panties untwisted, I didn’t know if you could hear me!” he spits, sauntering over to perch on the bed. You feel his eyes on you as you ponder over what lipstick to use. “The fuck are you doing?”

Letting out a soft sigh, you close your eyes for a moment. Your patience is already wearing thin with him– during the heist he’d yelled at you & called you unprofessional. Which, personally, you didn’t take very well. “If you’ve just come in to piss me off–”

Before you can finish your sentence there’s another bang at the door. “Blue?! S’at you in there?” 

“Yes, it’s me, why?” you sigh, marching over and swinging the door open. “Oh, hey, Eddie.”

He half-ignores your greeting, eyes falling on Pink behind you. “The fuck’s this creep doin’ in your room? Skeevy little perv,” he smirks, chuckling at himself before meeting your gaze. “Lookin’ pretty, sweetheart. You almost ready? The guys are waitin’ in reception.”

“Hey, fuck you, _Nice Guy.”_

You turn to eyeball Pink for a brief moment, then return your attention to Eddie. “I’ve just gotta put on some lipstick. I won’t be long, Ed, I promise– as long as this lanky cocksucker here shuts up,” you gesture to Pink, who scoffs.

“I’m keepin’ you company!”

Eddie laughs softly, cheeks rosy despite the overall coldness of the motel. “Sure. Pink, shut up so the lady can make herself beautiful.” The smile on his lips grows as his eyes fall back onto your face, then body. “Not that you aren’t already, sweetie. Hey– I’ll see you in a few, yeah?” He backs out of the doorway as he speaks, flashing you a grin.

“Thanks, Eddie,” you grin back, reaching to prod his arm before sitting yourself back down in front of the vanity. “Pink,” you continue, eyeing the lipsticks you have lined up. He narrows his eyes at you. “Make yourself useful– get off your ass and come help me choose a lipstick.”

He rolls his eyes and saunters over to you, crudely picking up the lipsticks to eye them. “They’re– they all look the same!” he scowls, squinting at them. “Just– this one.” He shoves one into your palm, sets the others back atop the unit. It seems like he’s just chosen a random one, but Pink really did choose the colour he liked the most. Sort of a brick-red tone. 

“Spoken like a true gentleman,” you mock, beginning to apply it. He actually stands and watches you in the mirror, hands on his hips. Looking good is practically part of the job for you, so over the couple of years you’ve been in crime work you’ve learned to perfect your lipstick– which means applying it quickly, too. And in less than two minutes it’s looking wonderful; even Pink looks impressed (despite his attempts to mask it). 

“C’mon,” he says, picking up your coat for you and opening the door. True, he’s a cold son of a bitch, but he doesn’t always oppose chivalry. Besides, the success of the heist has him in a good mood (well, good considering it’s him). “You’re lookin’ great, now let’s go.”

Flashing him a grin, you step into your shoes and waltz past him, leading the way to the reception area where the rest of the guys are waiting. Pink trails behind you and, as you approach the group, five pairs of eyes fall on you. “You never fail to amaze, do you, Blue?” White beams, gesturing to you. “You look beautiful, sweetie.”

“I gotta second that,” Freddy smiles.

Of course Brown has his say. “Can I have my picture taken with you? You look like a– like a _celebrity!!_ Like, you could be on the red carpet right now, I–”

“Alright, Jesus _Christ_ , Brown, can you chill?” Eddie scoffs, throwing you one of his dumb grins. “Lookin’ stunning, sweetheart, though. Really, you are. You ready to go?”

“Of course she is, dumbass, or why would she be here?” Blonde smirks, elbowing Eddie in the arm. He eyes your coat that Pink is still clutching and a playful glint appears in his eyes. “Nice coat, faggot. Your boyfriend buy you that?”

You giggle, but Pink just glares daggers at him. “Fuck you, man.” As you all make your way outside, he continues. “You’re the gayest one out of all of us. Been to prison, got an ass full’a nigger semen. Not to mention the countless times Ed has his dick upside you.” 

“Hey! Play nice, Pink, or no share’a the winnings,” Eddie threatens. His expression is still playful but the look he gives Pink is deadly serious. You all know he follows through with shit like that.

“Whatever. C’mon, hurry up. I need a goddamn beer.”


End file.
